


One Night

by Anonymous



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en, 西遊 | Journey to the West (Chow Movies)
Genre: LOL., M/M, but i am anonymous out of shame, i am one hundred percent sure everyone knows who this is, porn with feelings..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ...and we're getting it on!
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	One Night

One thing was for certain: This wasn’t how Sanzang was planning to spend his night.

Currently, he was laying on his stomach, legs spread eagle by a peculiar monkey… with said monkey going to town with his tongue on every sensitive bit the poor monk did and didn’t know he had. 

There was a sense of evil, Sanzang knew when Wukong first showed him just how far he could stretch his tongue. However, he was glad that he had knowledge of the demon’s power in his present state, because when he felt a flick near his ass he wasn’t as startled as any regular bloke should’ve been. 

_I’m no regular_ , Sanzang thought through his gasps (a poor way of “keeping the noise down” as Wukong warned him,) _I’m just as wicked as this ape._

Suddenly, he was turned on his back. “Wukong, wh-” Sanzang shuddered, looking back at his first disciple who was now licking stripes between his ass, tonguing his hole like a dog would try to lap water. He couldn’t help but moan, too, when Wukong reached around and grabbed a hold of his cock and just _squeezed,_ all while dipping his tongue deep in and licking whichever wall he came in contact with. 

As if suspecting Sanzang to finish too early, Wukong ceased everything, sat on his heels, and snickered.

“It’s not like you to be so loud,” The damned, vile monkey said through closed teeth. Sanzang whimpered when he noticed that his partner was stripping. “You usually bite the blankets, though, don’t you?” Moving his butt up, Sanzang could swear he saw Wukong’s form change.

With the greatness all of his titles suggest, Sanzang decided that none of them were lying. Behind him was a lovely (he would later be embarrassed to admit saying) life-long companion, and he basked in the glow of 500 years of sun.

“I’m going to go in, okay?” He heard the other ask. All he could do was nod. “I’ll take it slow. Tell me if I’m too fast.”

With that, Sanzang gave a quick thumbs up and braced himself. When Wukong wanted, he could have a larger-than-average rod which was on days where the venerable elder noticed that the monkey was a bit more (he hates to use this word) horny. When a dull, wet object hit his hole, he immediately recognized it as one of those days. 

It pushed in easily, having been lubricated by the other’s saliva, but that didn’t stop Sanzang from letting a groan escape his lungs and a spasmed reaction that pushed him back all the way to the end of the phallic object. 

Wukong, in all greatness and glory, grabbed his hips and did a quick thrust. He had a wicked, sinister grin on his face when Sanzang grabbed bed sheets and hid his face in them. That was unspoken consent between them--” Do as much as you please with me.”

And through a rough hour of position changes, (00Rolling his sweet Sanzang on top of him so that he could get a good fuck from under, picking him up and fucking him against various furniture they had received in their room, and even testing his flight with the once-mortal still bouncing--) they both had satisfying ends, one coming more than the other thought was possible. 

There they lay, comfortable and nude on top of soon to be washed sheets, simply taking each other in and staying that way till sunrise.


End file.
